Tower Alone
by Muldoon22
Summary: Steve and Natasha have the Tower to themselves for an entire week. They find ways to have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Steve and Natasha were the only ones at the Tower. Tony was in Malibu with Pepper, Thor had brought Clint to Asgard to indulge him in mead, and Bruce snuck away to Comic Con. Natasha did not know Steve was still there and was looking forward to the alone time. As she entered the kitchen, her face semi fell when she saw Steve at the counter, filling up a cup.

"Captain. Did not know you were here." she said, voice a bit disappointed. Steve took note as he looked at her.

"I could go if you want. Just finish making this coffee."

That was not what she intended to mean and was afraid she may have offended him. "Oh, I didn't mean to say leave, captain. I just thought everyone was gone, is all."

"Likewise. Though it is nice to have company."

She smiled softly as she sat at the kitchen island. "Is that a fresh pot?"

"Yep. Added my secret twist to it." he said, pouring another cup and handing it to her. She took it and sipped from it.

"This is the best coffee I ever drank." she said. "You are my new designated coffee brewer.

Steve chuckled as he sat across from her. "Well, it appears the entire tower is all ours for a whole week. The possibilities are endless of what we could get up to."

Natasha quirks an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

"I see this as an opportunity for revenge against everyone. Barton and Stark especially. Constantly pranking me."

"Sounds fun, but hopefully there'll be more activities than that."

"I think there will be. Anyway, I need to shower." he said as he walked away

"When you get back, you're making me another cup!" she called.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve heard a rustling in the lab as he walked pass. Picking up a gun from a hidden compartment, he went in.

"Hands where I can see them, whoever you are." he silently ordered. A red headed woman arose, hands held up.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you hold a gun, Steve." she said. He immediately lowered it.

"Sorry. I thought someone was snooping around in here."

"Oh, I was. This is an ample opportunity to get some dirt on our colleagues."

"That's invading their privacy!" Steve protested.

"You do know Stark has an up to date monitoring system tracking what we do, right?"

Steve fell silent. "Alright. Time to get him back."

* * *

After 10 minutes of looking around, Steve smiled. He was on Tony's computer and convinced JARVIS to let him use it.

"It appears Stark likes to pose."

Natasha went over to him and laughed harder than she ever did in her life. It was Tony, taking pictures of himself in the mirror, making duck faces.

"Send me that." she said.

"I, uh, I don't how to do that." Steve said, embarrassed.

"That's ok. Let me." she said, taking control of the keyboard.

She saw the look on his face, a look of shame.

"You have no reason to feel ashamed. You're still getting the hang of these things."

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah I know."

She pressed enter. "Alrighty. We now have leverage over Stark."

"That's enough snooping for today, I think."

"Agreed." she said as he stood up. Before he walked out, she called to him.

"Hey, would you like to go get some lunch? There's next to nothing here."

He smiled. "Alright then. We can pick up some bits and pieces at the same time."

She looped her arm with his and they walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Steve, come here!" Natasha called. Steve ran in seconds later. He looked around.

"I never knew this was here." Steve said. "It appears to be a movie theatre."

"It is a home theatre. And I did not know it was here either. So I think I'll be taking full advantage of the place." she said with a grin. She began searching through the DVD's, which were in genres and alphabetical order. "Wanna watch a flick?"

"Sure, why not?" Steve replied. "You pick one out and I'll go pop some corn."

"Ok." she said with a laugh. Steve smiled and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

She picked out _Commando _with Arnold Schwarzenegger and was slotting it into the DVD player when Steve returned with popcorn and sodas.

"I remembered you prefer root beer." he said, handing her a can.

"That's very considerate of you. Not too many people remember." she said, accepting.

"Is this a movie with that Schwarzenegger guy?"

"Yup."

Steve took a seat in the chair next to the couch Natasha sat on. She looked at him.

"Hey. Sit next to me, so you don't hog all the popcorn."

Steve hesitated. He placed the bowl onto the couch. "Now it's in middle ground." he said.

Natasha shook her head. "I should feel offended that you don't want to sit next to me."

Steve didnt want that, so he complied. She smirked.

"Still not comfortable around women, aren't you?"

He swallowed. "I've never really had the opportunity to do so."

She shrugged. "You'll get there." she started the movie and sat film rolled on, and by the time it was over she was asleep, using Steve's chest as a pillow.


End file.
